


it's not living if it's not with you

by cryystal_m00n



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bickering, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic, Dry Humping, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grinding, Handcuffs, Identity Porn, M/M, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Roughness, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Tension, Switch Na Jaemin, Threesome - M/M/M, Villains, change of dynamics, switch huang renjun, switch lee jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20679761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: the sun creeping its way inside the room is what wakes renjun up. he feels the sunrays dancing on his skin, a playful, yet subtle way of having the man wake up. still, he knows better. this isn’t the sun, but his own husband, radiating warmth and light the same way as the colossal star.





	it's not living if it's not with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softcleansocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcleansocks/gifts).

> to the prompter, i hope you enjoy this! thank you for sharing this prompt, i loved writing it!

the sun creeping its way inside the room is what wakes renjun up. he feels the sunrays dancing on his skin, a playful, yet subtle way of having the man wake up. still, he knows better. this isn’t the sun, but his own husband, radiating warmth and light the same way as the colossal star. 

“can you stop waking me up like this?” he mumbles, moving closer to the warmth, until his face is hidden in his husband’s chest. it’s just as warm as everything else about him, if not, somehow warmer. 

“you love it, junnie.” arms wrap around his body, pulling him closer than before. he feels safe, protected, but he still likes to tease the man he loves. 

“do i, jeno?” he looks up at the younger, a smile forming on his face when he sees the slight pout. it’s _ adorable _ and it takes every bit of self-control renjun has not to kiss jeno until they’re both gasping for air. that’s his daily morning thought, only that sometimes these feelings are doubled. 

jeno leans in to press his lips against renjun’s, “you do.”

a smile makes its way onto his face, a smile that jeno picks up and soon they’re both smiling against each other’s lips. it’s sickeningly sweet, but renjun loves every second of it. 

“where is he?” renjun asks, nestling his head in the crook of jeno’s neck. 

“already left. you know how the station is, jun,” jeno says. 

renjun whines, hiding his face one more time. the warmth is all around him, embracing him in an attempt to take his mind off of the missing comfort that would usually reside behind him. it works, but at the same it just keeps on reminding him how there should be another body curling around his. mornings like this always bring his whole mood down. 

their whole moment gets interrupted by a phone ringing. it’s clearly renjun’s with the way the _ x files _ theme songs starts blaring out. he tries to ignore it, go back into the safe and cozy bubble that he has with his husband, but the ringing just _ won’t _stop. 

“what?!” he barks into the speaker when he finally picks up. 

“were you in the middle of getting dicked down?” his co-worker and best friend, donghyuck, asks.

“i’ll ruin your brains. don’t try me”

“cute. now come here already, we have work to do,” donghyuck says, cheerly as ever, before hanging up. 

rolling his eyes, he turns to face his husband, but just like he was just seconds ago, jeno is talking on the phone. it takes a few more moments for him to hang up as well, an apologetic smile already on his face. 

“work,” they both say, at the same time. 

with one more chaste kiss, they stand up, letting go of each other’s body and heading to their own closets. they don’t talk as they get dressed, just spare each other a few glances and knowing smiles. jeno is close to abandoning tying his shoelaces in favor of pushing renjun against the wall and having his fun with the elder, but a quick, hard glare from him is enough to water down the desire in his eyes. 

“i’ll get around to it soon, jun.” jeno winks, walking past renjun, but not without making sure to slap his ass. had renjun been eighteen again, he might’ve blushed, but now, he just pushes jeno aside and leaves their apartment without giving him a goodbye kiss. 

_ that should teach him. _

* * *

“so, bunnyboy,” donghyuck starts, throwing grapes at renjun’s head. the brunet ignores him, focusing back on the floor plans in front of him. if his calculations are correct, they should be able to break and leave the perimeters before the police gets here. 

of course, that’s never the case with _ those two _butting in his plans, but still, it’s nice to imagine what success feels like again. they should get into the art gallery through the second floor, with renjun’s ability to deform reality no one should pick up on their presence until they are deep into their heist. then, donghyuck’s speed comes in and--

“_bunnyboy, _” his best friend whines, throwing the rest of the fruits at him and laughing when they land with a sad, anticlimactic sound on top of renjun’s black hair. 

“_what _do you want, lee?” renjun says through gritted teeth, picking up the stemp and turning it into a spider. of course, donghyuck doesn’t know it’s not real, so he screams when the pseudo-spider is thrown back at him. 

(renjun knows that donghyuck knows it’s a fake, but it’s nice to pretend. _ and _it gives the strawberry blond another reason to practice his acting.)

“why do we even bother anymore? it’s not like you even want any of the paintings there. you have money, so why go through the trouble of it all?”

it’s a good question, but the answer renjun has will only give his best friend another reason to tease him. so, as always, he says, “it’s a long story, you wouldn’t understand.”

and donghyuck leaves it at that. at least for a moment, before he somehow produces more fruits out of nowhere and his game of goalie with renjun’s personal space starts again. 

“bunnyboy!” 

renjun appears right next to donghyuck, a tight grip on his wrists as he stares into his best friend’s soul. “stop. calling. me. that.” he accentuates every syllable with a tighter hold. 

“your villain name is stupid,” donghyuck argues innocently, moving with an inhuman speed so that he is back-hugging renjun. 

“strange illusion _ isn’t _stupid. besides, i have another name you can use.” renjun pushes the man with his butt, before going back to the laid out plans on their table. 

now, if only they could make it a bit more _ fun _for everyone. 

“you have,” renjun knows he’s counting on his fingers, “four names, junnie. too many.” he can hear _ the pout_. 

“fine! call me bunnyboy!” the brunet finally gives in. donghyuck cheers behind him, and the elder doesn’t even try to fight back the smile that appears on his face. 

after all, donghyuck always wins. 

* * *

the getting inside part? that’s easy. it’s almost as if people don’t even care anymore, knowing far too well that the evil duo that are strange illusion and mystery shadow never end up victorious. 

the sneaking past the security cameras and guards part? also easy, with renjun and donghyuck’s combined superpowers. really, if they tried a bit more they could enslave every little weakling. that is, if they were truly evil. the duo is just bored, most of the time. 

the hardest part, but also the funnest, to renjun at least, is whenever their adventure gets cut short by tellus, the infamous superhero, and na jaemin, just as infamous cop. god, had renjun not been married he would let them _ devour _him. or, he would devour them, he’s not picky. 

“stop right there, you evil asshole,” tellus calls, from a few meters in front of him, as he does one of his heroic poses. it _ almost _makes renjun laugh just how pathetic he looks. 

“oh, _ no_,” renjun mocks, leaning on donghyuck to show the hero just how surprised he is, “you caught us. guess we have to come clean and let you tie us up, _ hero_.”

donghyuck gags behind him, not even bothering to be subtle about it. still, renjun pays him no mind, his eyes focused on the hero and cop. even if he can’t see tellus’ eyes, _ damned be that ugly mask_, he knows that the hero is staring at him, that his eyes are full of the fire he just ignited in him. 

renjun doesn’t have to look at na jaemin to know that he has the same emotion in his eyes, only hidden by the slight hooded look he gives the villain. they have no shame, giving renjun bedroom eyes in public. 

jaemin grabs his forearm, dragging him out with a bit too much force. renjun can feel his powers being pulled out of him, but he doesn’t mind it. 

turning to the other cops inside, jaemin says, “don’t worry about him, guys. tellus and i will take care of him.”

“yes! and i will go home since we didn’t steal anything, bye bye!” donghyuck yells, rushing out with his stupidly fast speed. tellus is faster, though, despite his power being simple telekinesis. 

“you’re not going anywhere, 7/11 quicksilver,” tellus mumbles, pulling donghyuck just as harshly out the door. donghyuck squirms around, trying to free himself, but tellus’ grip is stronger than normal people’s. renjun knows it too well. 

even as the brunet is staring at jaemin with an undisputable tension, he can still catch donghyuck pointing somewhere in the distance in his peripheral vision. 

“look there!” he calls, and poor, dumbass tellus does, letting go of donghyuck’s arm for a second, but still, a second too long. donghyuck is out of the room, the building, probably the country the moment he sees himself free from the hero’s hold, not even caring to bid renjun goodbye. 

“you’re all alone now, strange illusion,” tellus says, shrugging as he is still looking after donghyuck. 

jaemin smirks, pushing renjun forward so that he continues to walk, and says, “you can’t take the two of us at the same time.”

“is that a _ challenge _now, mister cop?” there is a hint of threat, of willingness to put up a fight, in renjun’s voice, and that doesn’t go unnoticed by the two men. 

even with the atrocious bright red material on tellus’ face, renjun can clearly make out the smirk playing on his lips. he wants to wipe that off with his fist, or even better, turn in into such a scared expression with one of his illusions that the hero won’t ever be able to quirk his lips again. 

“keep moving,” jaemin barks, glaring at tellus over his shoulder. 

renjun wants to put the cop out of his misery too, to show him how scary he can be, how just in seconds renjun could ruin his life and break him. he chooses instead to glare at the young cop, the wannabe hero. it’s not like he can do much, with his powers being kept under control by the younger’s hold on his forearm. 

tellus throws his arm across jaemin’s shoulders, sticking his face straight into renjun’s personal space. his mask is pulled up just to show the villain his mouth. “not so tough now, are you, strange illusion?”

“fuck you,” renjun literally spits in tellus’ face, watching as the smirk on his face falls only for a second. it comes back soon enough, this time more cruel. and_ boy _ is renjun feeling a certain way because of that. 

“i’ll certainly take you up on that offer sweet thing,” he says, his fingers threading through renjun’s hair and pulling on it. 

jaemin sighs, pushing tellus off of himself, while still holding onto him, to make sure that he doesn’t abuse his superpower. he drags renjun closer to him as well, as if only being in his proximity will help him control the villain’s power. “behave, monkey brain.”

“he started it!”

“no, he did!”

the cop’s grip on both of them tightens. he may sometimes look thin, but renjun knows just how strong he is. he’s had the misfortune of being jaemin’s punching bag once. _ never again_. “if you two don’t behave, i’ll throw you out the window, god help me.”

“oh, really? and what would you do without us, na? who’d make sure you remain the star of this city, hm?” renjun snarls, giving him a dirty look. 

“he can’t live without us, strange,” tellus snorts.

“without me, maybe. you, i’m not that sure about, honey,” he says, voice dripping in fake sweetness. he has to change the dynamics before it becomes too much of a familiar banter. he can’t have that. 

tellus sticks his tongue out at him, like the child he is. renjun wants to rip it out and throw it at the crows around his and donghyuck’s base. “i’ll make you regret your words, _ scum_.” 

(in normal situations, that would’ve hurt. but now it only turns renjun on even more.)

“fucking try _ me, _shithead.”

jaemin sighs one more time, letting go of tellus to throw open a door. he drags both of them inside, closes the door and locks it for good measure too. renjun recognizes the room as the one where he talked with the director of the gallery when he was looking for a place to have his art in. the room brings back bitter memories of being rejected. 

renjun scoffs, turning to face jaemin. “couldn’t find a better place, na?”

jaemin finally lets go of him too. “here’s where you come in, strange. go ahead, change it. i know you can."

both of them are watching him, so intensely that it’s almost intimidating. _ almost_. renjun is a natural when it comes to people staring at him. every inch of his body is buzzing with energy, now that it’s allowed to roam amok inside of him. it’s addicting, even more so than normally. this is the price he has to pay for letting jaemin take away even a bit of his power again. 

he focuses on his surroundings, changing the scenery in his mind, bit by bit. he knows that the two men can see it change before their eyes when tellus lets out a small, knowing chuckle. 

“a bedroom… trying to not feel bad about cheating on your husbands?”

jaemin hits him as a warning, but renjun isn’t bothered by the comment. “i’m not worried, honey. they’re doing just the same thing as me.” he winks at the hero, as he takes a seat on the bed. it’s still unmade, the way he and jeno left it this morning, and if he concentrates hard enough he can see the others’ pajamas thrown on the floor. he ignores everything that isn’t the hero or the cop in front of him. 

both are watching him with hungry eyes, but no matter how lustful their bodies and minds may be, they always wait for renjun to tell them to come closer. after all, as high and mighty they want to be, renjun is always the one with power at the start. 

“aw,” renjun fakely coos. “you act like you’re the one in control, but in the end you can’t to anything without me telling you what to do.” his hands are resting on his sides, body leaning back on them to admire the two men. “you may come closer, _ babies_.”

reluctantly, they move forward. but renjun isn’t going to let them off the hook so fast. he snaps his fingers once and points to the floor with his forefinger. “on your knees.”

jaemin, as always, drops down without a fight. though renjun knows his attitude will change the further they go. it’s tellus who scoffs at renjun’s command. “you wish.”

his eyebrow shoots up, mocking the hero. a few moments later, he kneels, eyes casted low and an obvious tent in his way too skinny pants. 

“you’re so easy, tellus. just like the slut i know you are.” 

the hero whines, but it quickly turns into a growl, “fuck _ you. _”

“didn’t you say you’ll take up my offer? go on, pretty thing. _ fuck me_.” renjun knows that the tone he’s using and the way he’s treating them both will trigger the hero sooner or later, but it still takes him by surprise (though he won’t admit it) when tellus stands up and marches towards where renjun is seated. 

arousal sparks inside of him with each step that brings tellus closer to him. one step separates them. he could just reach up and pull the hero down to kiss him. renjun is so close to him, he can smell the faint cologne coming from him. 

“i’ve changed my mind. you’re just gonna watch today, _ pretty thing_.”

that’s a change renjun wasn’t expecting at all. still, he pushes it, “and how will you ensure i only _ watch_?”

“you know we always come prepared.” this time, it’s jaemin who speaks, seemingly having broken out of his reverie. he’s wearing the same expression as tellus, one that tells renjun that his time to play has come to an end. if he’s lucky enough, the ball can be in his court again later. 

a shiny pair of handcuffs, one that isn’t made for what jaemin is about to use it, dangles in front of his face. renjun has to push the interest down. 

roughly, jaemin grabs his wrists, manhandling him so that his back is facing him, cuffing them together. his fingers smooth out the already reddened skin, a drastic change from the rough treatment renjun endured not even seconds ago. the villain nods once, and that’s enough for jaemin to pull back, not without making sure to slap his ass.

“for good measure!” he argues when tellus glares at him. “he could’ve been armed!” 

“armed with what? the key for those handcuffs? a butter knife? not like he’s got enough bad blood in him to even think of stabbing us.”

renjun whines, thrashing around to face the two still arguing men. he fixes both of them with a weak glare, but it goes unnoticed amidst the nonsensical insults they were throwing at each other. renjun could just snap the handcuffs open and leave, but just as he thinks of doing so, something in the air changes. 

the hero and the cop stare at each other, fire burning hot between them, before clashing their lips together. renjun thinks they kiss as if they haven’t seen each other in years, the exchange heated with desire and ardour, sparks flying with each touch. 

slowly, the kiss takes a wild turn, going from a reunion kiss to one akin to a goodbye. a much softer one, a kiss that holds promises and secrets locked between one another. they’re smiling against each other’s lips, and renjun would do _ anything _to be in the same position as them. he’s craving their touch, but the only thing that he can do is watch and pray to anyone above that they will take mercy on him. 

the sob he lets out is borderline pathetic, but the men don’t stop. he can even see tellus smirk, but that’s about all that he gets out from them. jaemin doesn’t even seem to have heard him, too caught up in trying to learn every inch of tellus’ mouth with his tongue. 

renjun tries one more time to free himself, without actually using his power, but to no avail. he loves this, being reduced to a powerless being, with just a few words from the right people. he wants to be well behaved, even if he wants to argue and spit and punch and fight. 

somehow, the worst part of him takes over. 

“i bet you can’t even make me cum,” he laughs, bitter and annoyed. “that’s why you tied me up. you don’t want to have both your hands occupied. as expected, mighty tellus _ can’t _ do two things at the same time.”

jaemin chuckles. “our baddie is so cute,” he coos, having regained awareness once again, of where and what he was doing. ”he wants to play so badly, can’t even stand being left alone, with no one paying attention to him.”

renjun knows he’s annoyingly petty when he sticks his tongue out at them, but he doesn’t care. he wants them to know just how pissed he is. jaemin makes his way to the villain, stopping in front of him, only to grin down at him. then, to annoy renjun even more, the brunet thinks furiously, he grabs renjun’s tongue between his forefinger and the middle one. he pulls on it, hard. it’s such a rough action that it draws tears from renjun’s eyes. 

“do i have to wash your mouth out with soap? or maybe tape it shut?” 

they are empty threats, but they still manage to send shivers down renjun’s spine. 

“adorable. but just like how the dumbass said, you’ll only watch for today.” as cruel as his smile may be, jaemin’s eyes hide a fondness that can be missed by anyone else that isn’t renjun. they’re full of… something (he knows what it is, but admitting it will only make him break), in such a great amount that renjun’s cheeks color a bright red just from looking into them for a second too long. 

jaemin’s hand rests on top of his head, petting his dark hair two times exactly. he’s waiting for renjun to react. the villain’s frown deepens, but the cop doesn’t seem to mind. he simply pulls on his tongue one more time, before leaving him alone on the bed again, heading to where tellus was watching them with a smile. 

his expression switches back, soon enough, the smile replaced with an unreadable look. he pulls jaemin close again, hands resting on his hips, fingers playing with the holster on the cop’s belt. “is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?”

jaemin pulls the gun, which was quite obvious, even to dumbass tellus, out. “i mean…” 

this isn’t the first time it happens, quite the opposite. renjun has probably had to stay through numerous times of watching the _ same _ scene unfold in front of him. he still laughs at it, at how _ stupid _the two can be if they put their head to it. 

tellus takes the pistol from jaemin, using his power, since he is too lazy to pick it up with his hand, and throws it across the room. it lands with a loud noise, but none of them are phased by the sound. 

renjun is thankful for it being out of sight. he can deal with seeing it from a certain distance, knowing full well that it will not be pointed at him, but the moment there is even a slight implication of someone wanting to hold a gun up to him, he blacks out, his subconscious taking over and destroying everything in its surroundings. 

he watches them kiss again, taking in the sight and storing it away. who knows when he might need this. 

slowly, tellus’ arm wrap around jaemin’s middle, pulling him so close that their chests are touching. the ashy blond’s hands begin to pull on tellu’s hair, or the small amount of it exposed at the nape. 

neither is backing down, both too proud to let the other take over and push him around. jaemin’s fingers pull harshly on the hair, while tellus’ own almost dig bruises on his body. it’s insane, how just seeing them can cause such a desire to bubble inside of renjun. 

his painful erection is almost screaming at him to do something, even if, in this moment, he can only try to ignore it and focus on the askew painting on the wall. 

it doesn’t work, not even for a second, with just how loud the vulgar sounds they are making resonate through the room. renjun swears that even with the pseudo bedroom they are in, he can see the echo bouncing off the walls. 

he’s not surprised, though. jaemin is always loud, and tellus likes having the room filled with noise; almost as much as he likes it being filled with the disgusting smell of sex. 

they kiss and kiss and kiss for what seems like hours, exchanging the same intake of breath between each other, droplets of saliva falling down their chins. it should be disgusting, watching them practically _ eat _each other’s faces like some inexperienced teenagers, but to renjun, who has seen far worse, like sicheng almost throwing up in yuta’s mouth, this doesn’t phase him. on the contrary, his heart skips a beat, at the same time his cock twitches in interest. 

he ignores the second part, again.

the brunet wants to spend his lifetime painting them, wants to make sure that the whole world sees the beauty _ he _gets to experience, to see the an--

he takes a deep breath. he can’t end up ruining this. this is tellus’ job, after all. 

tellus’s hand wonders lower, lower, until it sneaks under the cop’s ass, lifting him up as if he weighs nothing. suddenly there is a table just behind jaemin, curtesy of tellus’ power. letting jaemin down slowly onto the wooden surface, he doesn’t once stop kissing along the man’s neck, leaving mark after mark in his wake. 

under his touch, jaemin is falling apart, but renjun isn’t fooled by it. he knows that soon enough, tellus will be the one whimpering and crying from the pleasure. for now, he enjoys the sounds jaemin makes, drowining in each moan and wail. 

he’s so hard it hurts, but he can’t do anything about it, unless he wants to anger tellus and jaemin even more. which--

renjun ponders on the idea. he doesn’t quite want to be punished or denied permission to cum today, so he does the next best thing he can think of. he whines, so loud that his own noises cover jaemin’s, until both of their eyes are on him. 

“what was that?” tellus asks, voice cold. “didn’t i tell you to keep quiet?”

“you _ didn’t_, idiot. you were to busy wanting to go back to fucking the cop instead of giving me instructions on what to do.” renjun rolls his eyes, falling down on the bed with an annoyed huff. “like i said: you’re too _ dumb _ and _ pathetic _to even be able to make someone like me cum.”

“oh, yeah, i can’t make someone like you cum. you’re such a slut you’d cum just from having a guy look at you,” tellus comments off-hand, mouth still on jaemin’s neck. the fact that he doesn’t even seem to care bout renjun and the pure humiliation he feels from the names the hero is calling him make his dick ache even more, precum leaking his pants and underwear. 

damned be the dirty mouth tellus possesses, and more so, renjun’s own shameless kinks. 

jaemin sighs as tellus lifts his shirt up, pressing open mouth kisses all over the officer’s chest. not even seconds later, as the hero’s mouth reaches one of jaemin’s nipples, something darker appears on his face, because renjun is always right, and he knows the two a little too well. 

the man’s legs wrap around tellus’ waist, pulling him closer until their crotches are flushed against each other. he grinds down onto the hero, arms sliding across his back to take the shirt off of his body. it takes him a moment, since tellus enjoys his tight spandex too much, but soon enough both jaemin and renjun can stare at the beauty that is tellus’ torso. 

“you’ll be good and do as i say, right, pretty?” renjun can hear jaemin whisper, a hint of mischievousness in his voice. 

“sounds fun, but i’d rather not,” tellus says back, mouth so close to jaemin’s that the villain is sure they’re breathing the same air again. he clashes their mouths together, hips moving with such force that renjun fears they may break bones, not just skin. 

renjun is sick of it. he doesn’t want to watch anymore, especially when he knows that in the end, if the two are in one of their moods to torture him, he won’t even get anywhere close to cumming. he turns on his stomach, burying his face in the clean sheets and refuses to even acknowledge the sounds they are making. 

it’s only when they fully stop, that renjun knows something is not right. he hears them panting, loud and clear in the otherwise silent room, but after another moment, that stops too. 

he doesn’t expect the hand that lands on his ass with such strength he can already feel the bruise forming. jaemin’s breath is hot on his neck when he roughly pulls renjun up by his shoulders. “didn’t we say you have to _ watch_, whore? are you that dumb that you can’t even follow a simple order?”

renjun shivers, the low voice making his knees fall open. it’s shameful, and he hates that both of their voices have the same effect on him. his little problem begs to differ, but he tells his dick to fuck off, in moments like this. 

jaemin drags him off the bed until his knees hit the hard floor. renjun winces at the impact, but doesn’t say anything, knowing that any word he speaks right now will only be used against him. 

“well since you can’t seem to follow orders, why don’t we make a deal?” tellus’ face breaks into a grin, almost as if he’s reading jaemin’s mind. 

“if you manage not to touch, you’ll get a prize. but if you fail--”

“you get punished,” jaemin finishes the thought for the hero, flashing renjun a cunning smile. 

renjun thinks it through and then, he asks, “can i…” 

“whenever you want,” tellus answers. 

“then show me the worst you’ve got, idiots,” he says, rolling his eyes for good measure. he may be sinking into his submissive headspace, but he is first and foremost a brat.

hands grasp at his hair, since renjun was smart enough when designing his costume to make it both practical and stylish, pulling his head back until the villain’s neck is exposed, ready to be marked. 

it’s tellus who does it first, his instinct of marking anything he possesses taking over. he kisses and bites, ignoring the way renjun mewls, hands still cuffed behind his back. unable to touch the man in front of him, he resumes to grasping the blanket that hangs off the bed. it doesn’t give him anywhere near the same amount of satisfaction, but for now, until he’s allowed to scratch at the hero’s back, this will do. 

too fast, tellus stands again, leaving renjun harder if possible, yet still as obedient. 

“see? you’re doing so well already,” the hero praises, hand coming down to ruffle on renjun’s dark locks. 

“it would be a shame if something or someone were to try and change it, huh?” jaemin asks mockingly, his hand sneaking down in front of tellus’ crotch and grabbing the hardened cock, until the man is moaning. 

even as he groans, enjoying the feeling of jaemin’s hand on his clothed dick, tellus’ own hand is busy, palming the officer once, twice, before it swiftly unbuttons the pair of black pants. tellus makes quick do of yanking the cockhead out, while still leaving him in his clothes. 

no one foresees when out of nowhere, tellus’ pants turn into nothing, only a simple pair of boxers left behind. no one, except for renjun, who is the true culprit here. 

“well…” jamein starts, “that solves one problem, i guess, but--” tellus shuts him up with a kiss, clearly worked up from all the teasing he’s been put through.

renjun is reduced to a spectator again, but this time, jaemin seems to have a little bit of mercy for him. he puts his leg just in front of renjun, not stopping from the way his hand is jerking tellus off. tellus tries to do the same, but his hands are shaking so much that he can’t even hold jaemin’s cock. to most, it would be pitiful, the image of the hero falling apart under such a simple touch, but to renjun and jaemin it’s the most glorious picture they could create. 

the cop’s leg inches closer to the villain’s dick, clearly a trap. he’s giving renjun two options. he could either lift his hips up and grind on it, like a dog in heat, and give them a reason to punish him, or he could behave and be rewarded after, like a good boy.

it takes every bit of self control not to hump it, and when, after two minutes renjun is still focusing on the way jaemin’s hand wraps perfectly around tellus’ cock, he is ready to be praised, if not given actual permission to touch himself. 

“you want to cum, honey? you can’t wait until you’re deep inside the baby? or do you want me inside of you? well we can’t have that now, time is running fast for us.” his hand moves faster, so fast renjun can barely see the precum leaking, can barely hear tellus’ moans over the rapid and disgusting sounds of it being splashed around the whole length. 

it’s mesmerizing, and renjun wishes he was the one being touched, or touching the hero. right now, he’d take anything. 

“are you going to cum?” when tellus nods, jaemin simply smirks, making sure that his cock is just millimeters away from renjun’s face, ready to spill at any second. “why don’t you cum on his face, baby? don’t you want to see the bad wolf covered in your cum, don’t you want to give this slut what he deserves?”

renjun moans, closing his eyes, even if they can’t see them and there is no chance of cum getting in them. he waits, mouth open, tongue hanging out, and when finally, _ finally _ tellus cums, ropes of hot, white semen falling on his face, his lip, his chin, the hero lets out a guttural groan, as he says, voice just above a whisper, “_junnie. _”

everything freezes, jaemin, renjun, the planet stops its journey through space and time, _ nothing _ and _ no one _dares to make a sound. all except for tellus, who keeps on breathing heavily, unaware of what he had just said. 

jaemin regains his composure sooner than renjun, and with a gentle shove, he pushes tellus on the bed, making sure that he is seated comfortably before he focuses on the villain once again. 

leaning down, he begins to clean off any of the cum that didn’t make it into renjun’s mouth. once he is satisfied, jaemin kisses him, pushing the cooling semen onto his tongue, urging him to swallow it all. 

after he does so, he lets his tongue rest on his bottom lip, showing jaemin that there is no more trace of it. 

jaemin smiles, eyes going soft, and says, “good boy,” as his hand rests on renjun’s cheek. 

_ too domestic, too familiar, he can’t ruin this too_. 

“fuck you,” renjun shoots back. the cop’s calloused hand slaps him, all gentleness gone. “is that all you’ve got?”

“don’t try to bite off more than you can chew, pretty thing. you know you’ll only end up in a bigger mess, and you’re just a bit too small to handle what me and tellus over there,” the hero groans, “have in store for you.”

renjun pretends not to have cum in his pants just from those words alone and says, in a threatening voice, making sure to accentuate each syllable, “kiss my ass.”

“if you promise not to finish before we’re done, i’d gladly do more than just kissing it. but unfortunately for you, i know how little self control you have, baby,” he says, patting his shoulder once before snapping his fingers and pointing upwards. 

he rushes to obey the order, since, at the end of the day, renjun will always do whatever they say. 

tellus drags him down in his lap, stealing the keys from jaemin’s pocket (once again, he abuses his powers) to unlock the cuffs. he rubs at renjun’s sore wrists, before his hands disappear under his shirt, ripping it off his body. 

“brute,” renjun mumbles. 

“brat,” tellus responds. 

the bed dips behind him, and renjun already knows it’s jaemin, but a look over his shoulder confirms his assumptions. jaemin smiles at him, a bit too innocently, and had it not been for tellus’ hands on him, his mouth making him throw away any sort of logic, he would’ve thought some more of it. 

jaemin rips his pants too, because both of them are brutes who know no end in their dumbassary. 

“don’t get to excited now, baby, you won’t be getting the kissing you’ve asked for,” he says. instead, one finger, already covered in lube, rubs at his rim, not pushing inside, but the simple movement is enough to make renjun want more. 

tellus mouths at his neck, biting down in the exact same way he’d did not so long ago, painting more bruises on the villain’s skin. “you’re not allowed to cum yet, remember that, sweetheart,” tellus says. 

renjun chokes on a moan as he pushes his ass back into jaemin, trying to get him to add another finger in his loosening hole. he can take another one, damn it. 

the hero finally gives up on his mission of marking each and every part of renjun’s neck, and with precise movements, he holds the brunet’s face in his hands, making sure not to jostle jaemin _ or _to touch any of renjun’s lower body parts, and brings it close, closer, until their lips are a breath apart. 

the kiss doesn’t come even after what feels like minutes, and renjun is getting impatient. he just wants to be kissed and praised right now, but when it comes to tellus, the man likes to play before giving renjun what he’s aching for. 

and true to what renjun knows, the request comes sooner than the kiss. “if you want my lips on yours, you’ll have to beg, baby.”

renjun whines, high and prolonged, but it soon dissolves into whimpers from the way jaemin’s fingers are now ramming into him. 

“go on honey,” he hears the cop say, “beg.” jaemin kisses his lower back, such a loving gesture that it makes renjun forget about the rough pace of his fingers. “you know we love it when you do it, you sound just so _ cute_.”

“ple-please-- hnnnng,” renjun buries his face in tellus’ clothed chest, muffling his moans. he takes a deep breath, and tries one more time, only to have the exact same results. it doesn’t help that whenever he gathers enough force to speak, jaemin finds his prostate again and makes sure to rub at it. 

tellus laughs, his finger rubbing circles on renjun’s shoulder. “is jaemin fucking you so well you can’t speak anymore?”

“we haven’t even gotten started yet, bunny. how can you be so dumb if there’s still no cock in you, hm?” renjun can’t answer, can’t even defend himself. he’s on the brink of crying from not being filled with a thick cock. he wants to be spread open, but he can’t bring himself to at the very least, _ beg _ for whatever scraps they might throw at him. 

“plea-- fuck, please.”

tellus hums, casually asking, “please what?”

“f-fuck me,” he manages to say through sobs, shaking as he gets closer to his orgasm. just one more perfectly angled thrust, one more, one more--

jaemin takes his fingers out, leaving renjun empty and powerless to slump in tellus’ arms. the hero’s lips press a kiss on the top of renjun’s head, holding him gently in his arms. they know how the smaller man gets whenever they deny his orgasm and right now, besides the dick he wants in his gaping hole, renjun needs reassurance more than anything. 

jaemin’s hands rest on his hips again, his hold gentle as he pushes his cock inside the trembling man, action swift. he gives renjun time to adjust, but the villain is so _ eager _to please, so happy to have something inside of him other than the cop’s fingers, that the moment he knows jaemin is fully inside, he rolls his hips, moving them back and forth. 

it’s enough for the man to get the message, so he tightens his clasp and fucking _ pounds _ into renjun’s poor hole. the stretch is _ perfect, _exactly what he needs. now that he finally sees himself where he wanted to, the begging starts falling from his lips. 

“please, please, please,” he looks up at tellus, tears already in his eyes. he doesn’t know what he’s begging for, what even he wants from the man that’s holding him. 

“tell me what you want, baby,” tellus says.

“_anything_.”

and with that, tellus kisses him, gently at first, not bothering to rush the pace of things. he always says that it’s better not to disturb the passing of time, that it’s better to enjoy things, that you never know just when you’ll be able to experience them again. 

renjun doesn’t want this moment to come to an end. he wants to dwell on it for as long as he can. jaemin’s hands bruise him, but the lingering kisses he presses on the back of his neck are enough to make him cum. he’s always been a slut for any display of affection, and paired with the way the cop’s dick moves against his tight walls, it makes renjun go crazy. his brain is no longer able to produce any comprehensive thought, he’s so _ dumb_, so _ fucked_. he loves it. 

the two love it even more, when he’s so pliant in their arms, so ready to obey. 

jaemin’s hand rests on his shoulder now, the other one still on his hip. he’s pulling renjun so close that the villain is sure he won’t be able to function without the feeling of the other’s body on his from now on. 

he mewls into tellus’ mouth, the hero swallowing every sound he makes. the cock slides in and out of him with ease, leaving him craving for more whenever jaemin pulls out completely. he doesn’t get to long for it for too long, because the cop rams his dick back in anytime he does it. he hits renjun’s prostate spot-on. 

jaemin groans, and with one more thrust, deep and languid, he cums. renjun turns to look at him, a disappointed look on his face, when he realizes that he isn’t filled to the brim with hot cum. 

smiling sheepishly, the cop pecks renjun sweetly, and pulls out. there is nothing seeping out of him, running down his thighs as he shivers from the unmistakable feeling of being owned, and that makes the brunet pout. jaemin throws the condom on the floor, forgetting that they’re still in a room in an art gallery, that this is all thanks to renjun’s power. 

tellus urges him to face him. once renjun, thought still sad, does it, the hero kisses him deeply. renjun closes his eyes, letting the other man manhandle him until he’s sitting on one of tellus’ thighs. they feel so _ tough _ and _ muscular _under renjun, that he has to stop himself from grinding down on it. he focuses instead on the kissing, shyly biting down on the hero’s bottom lip. 

the officer nudges him to sit properly, and then, he helps him move. his hands guide his hips to grind on tellus’ thigh, all whilst both men are biting on his neck, collarbones, back, anywhere they can reach. 

the hero’s smooth skin isn’t enough, he needs something rougher to give him the friction he wants. he imagines a simple pair of sweatpants on the man underneath him, the exact scratchy pair that his husband loves to wear at home. it does the trick and soon enough, he he finds himself so close to cumming, that he would do _ anything _ to finish. but no one gave him permission yet. with that in mind, he slows down his hips. 

“did i say you can go slow, bunny?” tellus asks.

renjun stops all together; jaemin chuckles behind him; tellus just looks. the cop plants a kiss on his shoulder, “well then, you heard the brute, baby. don’t you want to be a good bunny and hump his leg?” the brunet shakes as jaemin starts moving his pelvis. “color?”

“g-green, it’s green,” he sobs. renjun closes his legs, a weak attempt to stop himself once more. “i wan-want to be a good bunny, please, jaem-- jen--”

tellus slaps his thighs apart and says, “then be a good boy and _ do it_. come one, bunny, you can hump my leg right? aren’t you in heat? don’t you want to cum? you were close to crying when officer na didn’t actually breed your needy hole.”

his movements are hectic now, he’s barely holding onto tellus’ shoulders, no strength left in his body. he cums with a silent shout, mouth hanging open as sprouts out cum, dirtying his and tellus’ bodies. 

helplessly, renjun lets himself be pulled by jaemin and tellus until he’s laying down in the middle of them, body tired and aching. 

the two caress his overheated skin, murmuring praises as falls in and out of consciousness. 

“you’re such a good bunny, you did so well,” jaemin says, brushing the hero’s sweaty hair off his forehead. 

“you’re perfect baby, you looked so pretty with jaem fucking you, so pretty, only for our eyes to see.”

renjun smiles, but it’s not as broad as it would usually be when in these intimate moments. 

“what’s wrong?” tellus asks.

renjun takes a deep breath, opens his eyes, and hits the hero’s chest weakly. “you almost slipped, idiot.”

“you did too!” 

“did _ not_!”

“did _ too_!”

he pouts, hiding his face behind his hands. jaemin pries them away, booping his nose with his. “you want your mask off, prince?”

“only if the idiot takes _ his _off first,” renjun mumbles, still covering more than half his face. call him petty, but he won’t accept that he almost ruined the scene. he’ll gladly have tellus be the one at fault. 

a moment passes, then, there is shifting next to him, and finally, someone takes his hands off his face. when he opens his eyes, jeno is frowning down at him, the adorable pout he does whenever renjun ignores him present on his face. he has to control himself and not pinch his cheeks, no matter how much he wants to. 

renjun sticks his tongue out at him in a childish manner. 

“you projected us back home, bun, by the way,” jaemin says, taking the mask off of renjun’s face.

“again?” renjun pouts.

jeno kisses the pout away. “i told you, you can always come train your powers with me and the guys. doyoung would be happy to help you control them, baby.”

“it’s ok, i don’t want to anyways. it’s not like i use my powers much, just to entertain hyuckie.”

jaemin snorts, “you say that as if you’re not the one that comes up with your evil plans almost every time.”

“shut up, na. or else i will show you your worst nightmare!”

suddenly, jaemin gets quiet. “i don’t want to see you two die…”

renjun and jeno look at each other, then, wordlessly, they pull jaemin in the middle, the elder more than okay with being squished by him. 

“i’m sorry, i made this sad. let’s go back to deciding who ruined the scene today, i vote jeno!” jaemin says, pushing himself up. he looks at his lovers, but the look is nowhere near as carefree as he wants it to be and he knows it. 

jeno kisses his cheek before standing up. “i’ll prepare a bath for us, ok? you two wait here, loves,” he says, pecking them both one last time before leaving to the bathroom. 

fingers trace the marks on renjun’s chest, a soft hummed melody accompanying it. renjun could fall asleep like this, jaemin’s head resting on his shoulder, the younger’s kisses and voice lulling him to sleep, but he can’t. not when his lover is sad. 

he thinks of the happiest thing jaemin could want, tries to read the younger’s mind even if that’s nowhere in his ability list yet, and all that comes up is jeno and himself, as cliche as that sounds. renjun can’t recall moments where jaemin was truly happy that don’t include _ them_. 

so, he lets warmth and happiness spread through the room, lets jaemin relish in his affection, until jeno comes back. 

fifteen minutes later, after trying to get jaemin to walk to the bathroom and ending up carrying him there, renjun finds himself in a little oasis of peace and comfort. jeno and jaemin are as bright as the sun in the dimly lit bathroom, laughing and splashing water at each other as if they’re young and dumb again. 

there is no care in the world right now, time has stopped passing, renjun’s whole world is right next to him, squeezes together in their too small tub. 

the rest of the world may never understand their dynamic, they may never wrap their heads around the little games they play, and the amount of love the three feel for each other, but it doesn’t matter. renjun doesn’t quite want them to. 

it’s ironic really, the hero, cop and wannabe villain who only executes his evil plans when he’s bored. sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, if renjun thinks about it. 

he smiles at the two, laughing quietly at their shenanigans, before they blow some of the bubbles at him. it may be hell on earth, and the sky may be on fire, but here, with jeno and jaemin by his side, renjun considers it heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
